The invention relates to an operating device for steering a vehicle and to a method for steering the vehicle.
The use of a control stick for transverse guidance of a vehicle is known. Such a control stick can be used in conjunction with an electric power steering (EPS) system, or also in conjunction with a steer-by-wire (SBW) steering system. The state of the control stick thus determines a steering angle that is specified to the steering system.
It is further known that operating the control stick during long trips, for example when driving on a highway, results in symptoms of fatigue of the driver's hand.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to improve the driving comfort when steering by way of a control stick and to prevent symptoms of fatigue of the driver's hand.